


lover

by currahees



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, softness and healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: can i go where you go? can we always be this close?ORthe one in which sledge & snafu are healing together.





	lover

**Author's Note:**

> hey! long time no upload, i hope yall enjoy this!  
find me on tumblr, my username is speirtons.

It was already the second week of January and their Christmas lights were still up. Sledge walks into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate, passing one to Snafu before sitting next to him on their worn couch.

“The lights are still up,” he notes, taking a sip of his drink.

“Hmm?” Snafu asks, looking to him for clarification.

“The Christmas ones.” Sledge watches as Snafu draws his eyes to the slight twinkle outside the window. The bright blues and greens of the lights reflected across Snafu’s eyes, Sledge finds his heart speeding up a bit.

“We can take ‘em down tomorrow,” Snafu replies, bringing his attention back to Sledge. “After we finish with that,” he adds, indicating to the pile of books in the corner of the room. Their new bookcase arrived this afternoon after they broke the last one playing baseball in the house (Snafu’s idea).

“Sounds good,” Sledge replies, moving a little closer to Snafu. The blanket from Sledge’s mom was thrown lazily across Snafu’s lap and he was wearing one of his old hoodies from years ago.

“What is it?” Snafu asks, watching Sledge as he leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Nothin’, can’t I just love my boyfriend?” Sledge replies, raising an eyebrow. Snafu looks unconvinced for a minute before putting his mug down and opening his arms for Sledge. Smiling, he moves so they’re both leaning on each other. Sledge once again finds himself gazing at Snafu. He knows the curves of his lip better than his own, the taste of his mouth and the softness of his skin. But there was a new freckle on his cheek and he hadn’t shaved that morning. For a moment he’s transported to their first meeting, years ago. Kids fighting a war they understand, leaving them as adults with broken pieces and scars to piece together.

“You okay, boo?” Snafu asks, pulling Sledge from his thoughts. He was always there to pull him from his own mind.

“Yeah, just thinkin’ ‘bout when we first met,” he replies, waiting for his response. There was a flash of pain across Snafu’s face, followed by a look of happiness.

“Aren’t you glad you met me?” Snafu asks, earning a small laugh from Sledge. His hands come to comb through Sledge’s hair slowly, dragging the bad memories from his mind at the same time. They end up sleeping on the couch that night, despite the backache they always end up with the next morning.

//

The summer heat sticks to Snafu’s skin, making him sweat through the shirt he was wearing.

“Sledge, we got any lemonade? Somethin’ cold?” He calls, hearing his boyfriend move around in the kitchen. In less than a minute he’s walking out to their garden, passing Snafu a cold bottle of Coke. “Thanks,” he mumbles, drinking half the bottle in one go.

“Have you got it working yet?” Sledge asks, sitting on the grass next to him.

“Not yet,” Snafu sighs, wiping the sweat off his brow. He was leaning up against his old car from before the war, it had been sat in their drive for months and he was determined to get it working again. “I think I’m almost there though, just a few more adjustments.”

Snafu looks down at Sledge laying in the grass, the sun highlighting his face and the colour of his hair. During the warmer months he found that his freckles were more apparent, dotted across his skin like constellations in the night sky. The corner of his lips were ever so slightly tugged up into a smile and he sees him moving them and speaking, although his mind doesn’t process the words.

“What did ya say?” Snafu asks, blinking back into reality.

Sledge grins, shaking his head, “I asked if you wanted to sleep outside tonight. Like last summer.”

Flashes of the previous year race across his memories, the hot sun beating down on them until the moon chased it out of the sky and the stars replaced the clouds. They spent the better nights outside, falling asleep to the sound of the crickets and the stars blinking above them.

“That sounds great,” Snafu answers, unable to keep the smile from his face. Three summers with Sledge wasn’t enough. All the summers wouldn’t be enough, he’d spend every single night under the stars with him if his life would be so lucky to allow it.

Sledge, looking like a child on Christmas morning, dashes past him back into the house, “I’ll get the pillows!” He calls over his shoulder. Snafu is left feeling like a schoolboy with a crush again, blissful and warm with emotions.

//

It’s almost expected when Snafu wakes up panting again, sweating from the horrors that played themselves on repeat in his memories. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he turns to see Sledge peacefully asleep next to him. He could see the steady rise and fall of his chest, the moonlight through the window illuminating his skin. A part of him wants to wake him, desperate to hear the comfort and softness of his voice. But the other, much stronger part of him tells him not to. It’s been years since they returned home and the nightmares should have stopped. Knowing he wasn’t getting back anytime soon, he throws the blanket off and walks to their kitchen.

Deciding against a cup of coffee, he settles for a cup of tea to settle himself. He only gets halfway through the drink when he hears the familiar footsteps of Sledge down the hall and approaching the kitchen. Sledge enters the dimly lit kitchen, offering a sleepy smile to Snafu before sitting himself in the chair opposite.

“What’re you doin’ up?” Snafu asks.

“Heard you in here, wanted to make sure you were alrigh’.” Sledge stifles a yawn.

Snafu rolls his eyes, “’m fine, you don’t always gotta wake up when I do.” The slight annoyance present in his voice was more at himself than Sledge, he hated how vulnerable he felt in moments like this.

“Course I do,” Sledge replies, “you do the same for me,” he adds quickly. Snafu can’t argue with him there, he’s the first to wake up whenever Sledge is screaming from a nightmare. “You don’t gotta pretend for me, you know you don’t.”

Snafu sighs, dropping his guard. “I know, it’s just hard to be this...,” he struggles for the word, before landing on “sensitive.”

Sledge leans forward, reaching for Snafu’s hand over the table. Snafu obliges and reaches out for his boyfriend, intertwining their fingers lazily. Sledge pulls the back of his hand to his lips, kissing it softly. In any other moment Snafu would have snorted at the soft act, but right now it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Sledge was always keeping him grounded.


End file.
